Kto za tym stoi?
by Celiean
Summary: "Midorima Shintaro jest znanym w całej Japonii chirurgiem [...]. Midorima Shintaro jest… [...] mężem od jakiś sześciu lat." I nie wie, że jego żona chowa przed nim pewien sekret. Future!AU, pisane z punktu widzenia żony Shintaro. Ostrzegam, jest to naprawdę dziwne... Możecie mnie hejtować do woli.


Spojrzałam znużona na ekran telewizora i zdusiłam w sobie ziewnięcie. Jakoś tak nieciekawie się ostatnio na tym świecie dzieje. Media od rana non stop trąbią o dzisiejszym zabójstwie jakiegoś szejka arabskiego, co on to miał dofinansować budowę nowego muzeum w Tokio. Przyleciał sobie prywatnym samolotem, wokół pełno ochrony… A i tak dostał kulkę w sam środek czoła. Hmmm… Ciekawe kto za tym stoi? Niech pomyślę… Ah, no tak. Ja!  
Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo na samą myśl o dzisiejszym poranku. Jak zwykle wstałam, umyłam się, ubrałam i zeszłam na śniadanie przygotowane przez „mojego męża". Kiedy zjadłam, zebrałam wszystkie „potrzebne rzeczy" i wyszłam do „pracy". Zazwyczaj idę sobie na kawę, a gdy mam pewność, że w domu nie ma ani jednej żywej duszy (z wyjątkiem psa) – wracam tam i zamykam się w piwnicy, gdzie mam swoje „biuro". Po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność godzinach poszukiwania informacji i przyjmowania kolejnych zleceń wychodzę ze swojej norki, przebieram w codzienne ubrania i gotuję obiad dla ciężko pracującego męża. Kiedy wraca do domu, czeka na niego ciepły posiłek i żona, która na pytanie o to, jak było w pracy, zawsze „uśmiecha się delikatnie" i krótko odpowiada „cyferki". No bo co by taka zwykła szara księgowa mogła odpowiedź? Ile emocji jest w obliczaniu jakiś rachunków dla jakiś gości, którzy cię zatrudniają? Może i mogłabym tak odpowiadać, gdybym ową księgową była. Ale nie jestem. Nie jestem nawet tą niezwykłą księgową. Bo przecież żadna księgowa nie wychodziłaby z domu tylko po to, by wypić małą latte, a potem wrócić i szperać przez kilka godzin w rozbudowanym systemie komputerów, co nie?  
Tak naprawdę to ja żadną księgową nie jestem. Ale cicho, „mój mąż" nie musi o tym wiedzieć. „Mój mąż" nie musi wiedzieć o wielu rzeczach, jak na przykład o biurze w piwnicy i tym, że jego zwykła szara żonka tak naprawdę jest mordercą na zlecenie. I to dobrym mordercą na zlecenie, nieskromnie mówiąc. Ah, życie takie wspaniałe. Przez cały czas nic nie robisz, tylko od czasu do czasu dostajesz telefon, poświęcasz kilka dni na obmyślenie planu, jedziesz, realizujesz go… i dostajesz pieniądze. Dużo pieniędzy. O wiele więcej, niż zarabia księgowa. I to jest kolejna rzecz, o której „mój mąż" nie powinien wiedzieć. A może powinien? Jeszcze pomyśli, że pracuję wieczorami w klubie ze striptizerkami, by więcej zarobić… A no cóż, mój zawód czasem wymaga tego, bym odwalała swoją robotę właśnie późnymi porami. I potem co mówię? Że dużo papierków w pracy było… Tak, papierków było dużo. Tych zielonych. I dopiero po skończonej robocie.  
Wracając jednak do mojego dzisiejszego poranka. Zrezygnowałam z latte, wsiadłam w samochód i pojechałam w miejsce, jak najbliżej lotniska. Tam przebrałam się i przygotowałam broń. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, udałam się na miejsce, gdzie można było łatwo oddać strzał i pozostać niezauważonym. Szejk wylądował, podjechały schodki… I gdy ten stary owinięty w białe szaty i złoto dziad tylko wychylił głowę z samolotu, nacisnęłam na spust. Nie mogłam czekać aż wysiądzie. Może i były tu kamery, ale tylko papież macha wysiadając z samolotu. Reszta macha dopiero, kiedy dotknie stopami właściwego gruntu. Kiedy ludzi ogarnęła panika, szybko wycofałam się i wróciłam do domu.  
I tak o to właśnie tym sposobem siedzę znużona przed telewizorem i oglądam kolejną porcję odmóżdżających wiadomości, w których wciąż mówią to samo. Że sprawca i motyw zabójstwa wciąż pozostają nieznani. Sprawcę akurat to ja znam i to bardzo dobrze… Co do motywu… To ja w ogóle miałam jakiś? Chyba nie… Zlecenie to zlecenie, liczy się to, ile za nie zarobiłam. A ja nigdy nie pytam się zleceniodawców o ich powody.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, a leżący na wycieraczce pies szczeknął radośnie. Eh, czasem mam ochotę wywieść gdzieś tego futrzaka i zostawić go na pastwę losu. Irytuje mnie. I to bardzo. Do mnie to nawet podejść nie chce, gdyby mógł – odgryzłby mi rękę… A do „mojego męża" wciąż się łasi. A mnie aż mdli wtedy.  
Do salonu wszedł wysoki mężczyzna z psem u boku. Spojrzałam na nich i kiwnęłam głową na powitanie. „Mój mąż" machnął tylko ręką i przeczesał włosy wzdychając przy tym. Usiadł obok mnie bez słowa i poprawił okulary. Wygląda na naprawdę zmęczonego. Ciekawe, jaki dziś mu się pacjent przytrafił? Gdybym tylko potrafiła zapytać…  
Midorima Shintaro jest znanym w całej Japonii chirurgiem, który pracuje w najlepszym tokijskim szpitalu onkologicznym. Kiedy wychodzi z domu wcześnie rano, często wraca późnym wieczorem, albo nawet i dopiero dnia następnego. Midorima Shintaro jest… moim mężem od jakiś sześciu lat. Jednak ani razu nie dał mi do odczucia tego, że jesteśmy rodziną. Po ślubie było naprawdę wspaniale. Wszystko było różowe. Widać było, że jest nam dobrze ze sobą. Jednak kiedy Shintaro poświęcił się pracy i temu, by stać się jak najlepszym… Nasze relacje zaczęły pomału się ochładzać. Po dwóch latach mieszkania pod jednym dachem przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać, czasem tylko przeprowadzaliśmy krótką wymianę zdań. Swoje uczucia wyrażaliśmy tylko w tych przygotowywanych dla siebie posiłkach, które i tak rzadko kiedy spożywaliśmy wspólnie. Czasem zdarzyło nam się zjeść razem śniadanie, jednak i ono przebiegało zazwyczaj bez słów. Nie mam z nim dzieci… Nawet się nie staraliśmy o nie… Przyznam, że kompletnie zapomniałam, jak to jest uprawiać z nim seks. Shintaro stał się dla mnie kimś kompletnie obcym… Tak, jak na początku wchodząc do domu, czuło się to rodzinne ciepło i miłość, tak teraz jest tu pusto i zimno... A ja naprawdę nie lubię, kiedy jest mi zimno…  
Posłałam mu tęskne spojrzenie. Jak ja bym chciałam by je zauważył. On jednak jest zbyt wpatrzony w telewizor, by zauważyć, że staram się mu coś przekazać. Westchnęłam cicho i wstałam z kanapy.  
- Idę się położyć. – oznajmiłam i nie czekając na jego reakcję udałam się do sypialni. Nie racząc przebrać się w piżamę padłam na ogromne dwuosobowe łóżko, w którym tak często spałam sama. Ponownie westchnęłam i przymknęłam oczy. Kiedy Shintarou stawał się dla mnie coraz bardziej odległy postanowiłam się czymś zająć… Byleby tylko nie zaprzątać głowy ciągłym myśleniem o tym, dlaczego to wszystko się popsuło. Kiedyś miałam podobne marzenia, jak „mój mąż", jednak zrezygnowałam z nich, by nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Zostałam więc bez jakichkolwiek innych planów na przyszłość, po ślubie uczepiłam się Shintaro. I było mi z tym dobrze… do czasu… Postanowiłam więc czegoś spróbować. Czegoś, co pozwoli mi mieć drugie życie, co stanie się moją pasją, moim drugim mężem. Brzmi to trochę jak zdrada… Jednak nie czuję poczucia winy. Z każdym wystrzelonym pociskiem pozbywam się jakiejś części mnie, która nieprzyjemnie uwiera i sprawia, że myślami czasem znów wracam do tego, co było na początku. Z każdym wystrzelonym pociskiem czuję ulgę… co prawda chwilową… ale zawsze jakąś.  
Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy telefon na szafce nocnej zawibrował, a w mroku, jaki panował w sypialni, pojawiła się blada poświata bijąca od wyświetlacza. Podniosłam się i chwyciłam za komórkę. Jakiś numer zastrzeżony… Pewnie kolejne zlecenie. Odetchnęłam, zanim podniosłam słuchawkę do ucha. Nacisnęłam na zielony przycisk i mruknęłam ciche „tak?".  
- _Nowe zlecenie. Twoim celem jest teraz Midorima Shintaro. –_ usłyszałam czyjś zniekształcony głos. No tak, specjalne programy do pozostania całkowicie anonimowym. Ludzie zapominają, że ja też posiadam specjalne programy, by móc to zlikwidować… Jednak zlituję się i dam im możliwość zachowania prywatności. Wolę usłyszeć to, niż przez przypadek głos którego z „przyjaciół"… Zdusiłam w sobie westchnięcie. Milczałam, próbując zrozumieć co przed chwilą usłyszałam. Moim celem jest teraz Midorima Shintaro… Mój tak zwany mąż. Gdyby mi zależało, mogłabym teraz zejść na dół i poderżnąć mu gardło. Jednak muszę działać tak, jak zażyczy sobie klient.  
- Przyjęłam. Gdzie i kiedy mam się go pozbyć?

* * *

Weszłam do pokoju jakiegoś budynku i od razu skierowałam się do okna, by wyjrzeć przez nie. Tłumy… tłumy ludzi stoją na placu i czekają, aż „mój mąż" pojawi się przed wejściem do nowego szpitala i przetnie czerwoną wstążkę. Usiadłam pod parapetem i oparłam się o ścianę oddychając ciężko. Dostałam chyba najgorszą robotę, jaką mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Naprawdę trudno jest uciec niezauważonym z tak wysokiego budynku. Na szczęście tutaj nie ma tyle ochrony, już więcej reporterów przyjechało. Przez chwilę wstrzymałam oddech, a potem sięgnęłam po broń. Sprawdziłam, czy wszystko działa i wypełzłam spod parapetu. Ostrożnie uchyliłam okno i wytknęłam na zewnątrz lufę karabinu. Sama ustawiłam się tak, by pozostać niezauważoną, a zarazem dobrze wycelować. Mam szczęście, że dziś nie wieje… Chwyciłam karabin i przytknęłam oko do lornetki. Ustawiłam przybliżenie, porządnie wymierzyłam wszystko i przygryzłam wargę, co zawsze pomagało mi się skupić. Kiedy utkwiłam wzrok w zielonej głowie, poczułam coś dziwnego… To się chyba nazywa niepewność. Czy aby na pewno dobrze postępuję? Może i między nami ostatnio nie układało się najlepiej… Ale to nie znaczy, że mam go zabijać. Wręcz przeciwnie, powinnam go jeszcze ochronić. Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Chyba… powinnam zrezygnować. Przecież to, co się między nami zepsuło, zawsze można naprawić! Albo chociaż spróbować… Jednak… Gdyby wczoraj zauważył to tęskne spojrzenie… Westchnęłam cicho i zjechałam palcem na spust.

* * *

Wróciłam do domu i ziewnęłam cicho. Zmęczona jestem. Spojrzałam na leżącego przy drzwiach psa i prychnęłam. Ten futrzak nawet nie drgnął, gdy wchodziłam, leżał i ignorował mnie nawet wtedy, gdy przechodząc obok całkiem przez przypadek kopnęłam go w łapę. Nawet nie raczył posłać mi pełnego pretensji spojrzenia. Tsk. Weszłam do salonu i usiadłam na kanapie, po drodze zabierając pilota ze stołu. Włączyłam telewizor i odruchowo wybrałam jakiś kanał informacyjny. Wielkimi literami na żółtym pasku widniało: „Midorima Shintaro zamordowany podczas otwarcia nowego szpitala onkologicznego!". Rozłożyłam się wygodniej na poduszkach i utkwiłam wzrok w suficie. Hmmm… Ciekawe kto za tym stoi…?


End file.
